Punishment
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: Robbie is fed up of Stuart always putting himself in harms way. R/S. Slash.


**Title:** Punishment  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **One Shot  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart  
**Word Count:** 1889  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slash/Violence  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary:** Robbie is fed up of risking his life for Stuart so he's going to punish him  
**Authors Note:** Hey again guys, I was bored so you get this scrummy one-shot.  
**BETA**: FreekyDisaster18  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any either of these characters

***

"You've done that for the last time!" Robbie thundered as he moved into Stuart's flat uninvited. The anger in the man's voice was apparent and Stuart looked up at him stunned, his hands stilling on the page that he had been about to turn in his book. Robbie was fuming at whatever it was Stuart had done and Stuart was unsure if he wanted to ask.

He didn't get chance.

Robbie moved over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so that he could pull him up. The next he knew that happened was that Robbie had pushed him against the wall, his hips pressing against Stuart's so that he couldn't move. "Robbie..." Stuart stuttered as he looked at the man, his blue eyes darting around the man's expression as he tried to analyse it.

"No talking." Robbie demanded as he thought of what had happened back at the scene.

Stuart had been walking about because they believed they'd apprehended all the suspects when Robbie had seen the taillights of a car come on. That was when Stuart turned so that he was in Robbie's view and Robbie could see that he was on his mobile. He cursed as he saw the car moving slowly forward, gradually picking up speed. He ran towards Stuart and pulled him out of the way, both of them crashing onto the floor. Robbie obviously was the one on the bottom so he'd managed to bruise his chest, his shoulders and crack his head so that there was now a cut.

"I'm fed up of you not paying attention and getting me hurt when we're on case." He hissed aggressively as he ran his hand through the man's hair, tugging it so that the man was staring him straight in the face. "You're going to make it all worthwhile."

"Robbie..." Stuart pleaded and as a punishment for talking, Robbie leant down and took hold of his lips. The kiss was full of passion, anger and the fear that Robbie felt whenever he saw Stuart doing something stupid when they were on a case. He heard Stuart whimper against him and he found himself smiling. The other man's hands moved to his hips and pulled him nearer, rubbing them together and Robbie groaned but he quickly remember that he was meant to be the one in charge. He pulled away.

"Bedroom," was his only instruction as he glared at Stuart.

He could see the fear in Stuart's eyes and he knew he should stop. He should just realise that it was his job to be there to protect Stuart whenever they were out on the field. As the superior officer, he was there to make sure that all his team was okay – minus Burke seeing as he was even higher but Robbie still looked out for him too – but there was just something about the way Stuart was always in trouble that angered him. It was as if he attracted it!

He eventually followed Stuart into the bedroom and stood next to him, his hands on his hips as he saw Stuart sat on the edge of the bed. His hands were fidgeting in his lap with nerves. "Strip." Robbie demanded and Stuart looked up as he hadn't heart Robbie enter.

"Robbie, don't do this." He pleaded and Robbie sighed. Stuart just wasn't going to learn that he wasn't allowed to talk. Robbie moved over and pulled him up.

"You're not allowed to talk and for punishment, I'll undress you." He said in a voice that he hoped was strong because Robbie was now starting to feel the excitement of having time alone with his peer. His hands worked slowly on the neat knot of his tie, a lump in his throat forming as he watched Stuart's Adams apple bob and he could feel the burning gaze of those beautiful blue eyes. The tie was eventually on the floor.

Robbie had always been clumsy when it came to undoing shirt buttons so tonight he was going to show his real anger as he ripped open the shirt and threw it to the floor, his hand moving down the centre of Stuart's chest so that he could tuck his thumbs into the waistbands of his trousers but he wasn't going to take them off. He was going too fast for the other man, he could sense that through the way Stuart was still stood stiffly.

"Stuart..." Robbie whispered before pulling him closer, the kiss softer this time as he tasted the other man, his tongue inviting the other man's tongue in to the dark caverns of his mouth so that they could dance together. Robbie had no idea how long the kiss lasted but when they broke off for air, Stuart was gripping onto his hips, his forehead pressing against Robbie's as he struggled to even stand straight. Robbie found himself grinning slightly as he traced his lips along the man's jaw, down the column of his neck. He sucked on the juncture between his collarbone and neck. He pulled away and smiled at the purplish mark that was already starting to form.

He knew that after tonight he would have put some serious bruising onto Stuart's flesh so that the man would feel completely punished. He nipped his way down the man's chest before pushing him down on the bed. He released the other man of his trousers and smiled at the size of Stuart. He pressed a light kiss to the side of the man's thigh before lightly nipping it with his teeth. He heart Stuart and he moaned.

Stuart knew that Robbie was angry, he could feel it and he knew that he wouldn't be able to plead for this to stop but there was a slight part of him enjoying this punishment. He felt Robbie's warm mouth enclose over him and he gasped, his hands tightening around his bed sheets. He knew he should ask how Robbie had learnt to be so good at this because of his status as a male playboy to the women. Stuart was incoherently moaning Robbie's name as Robbie teased him with his tongue, teeth and fingers. His hips were bucking off the bed and he just moaned when Robbie took hold of his hips with his hands, the strength of the grip promising fingerprint bruises in the morning, so that he couldn't move them anymore.

The tongue ran up the length of him before twirling around the tip. Stuart groaned his punisher's name, his head moving to the side as he struggled to breathe. It wasn't long until Stuart had completed. Robbie simply cleaned him and moved up to harshly kiss him again, allowing Stuart to taste himself on his lips. Stuart attacked the man back as best he could even though Robbie could still sense fear and tension. He knew that he'd probably gone the wrong way about this but there was no way he could go back now.

He climbed off the bed and shucked off his clothes before digging through Stuart's drawers. Pulling out what he wanted, he turned back to Stuart before demanding that Stuart turn over. Stuart looked scared for a moment but he knew that if he didn't do it, Robbie would just force him too. He turned slowly, his heart racing as he felt the cold of his pillow brushing his cheek. Robbie knelt behind the man, his hand running down his back before pressing a small kiss to the man's tailbone, adding tension so that he eventually sucked it purple like he had done with the collarbone.

He added lube to one of his fingers and slipped it inside of Stuart's entrance. He heard the man gasp, his muscles tightened around Robbie and Robbie just shushed him, promising that everything would be okay. That seemed to do the trick. Robbie smiled as he moved his finger around, relaxing his victim as he searched for that... Stuart screamed Robbie's name and Robbie grinned evilly... that spot. He'd obviously reached it and he just grinned as he slipped in a second prepped finger and continually massaged the spot that had Stuart weeping with pleasure.

Stuart was pleading with him to stop, to be inside him, to stop this, to just continue. He didn't even know himself. He was beyond thinking. His face was flushed with excitement and when he felt Robbie slide a pillow underneath his hips, he knew what was coming and he was too beyond excitement to care or argue. He knew that this was the wrong way to go about what Robbie wanted to teach him but he didn't care anymore.

Stuart moaned as he felt Robbie enter him, his hands on his hips as he slowly pushed his way in so that he didn't hurt the man. The idea was to punish but Robbie would never have been able to live with himself if he actually really hurt his colleague. He managed to get himself in and sat for a moment or two so that Stuart could get used to the feel.

"Move!" Stuart screamed eventually, too anxious to have to wait and Robbie just chuckled.

"I thought I was the one in charge." In response, Stuart pulled himself away from Robbie before pushing back causing Robbie to curse aggressively before starting a pattern of his own.

Stuart was mumbling about how this felt so good for something that was so wrong. Robbie wanted to tell him to shut up, to stop talking but he was too far gone, he ran his hands down the man's back as he felt himself near the end and he felt Stuart tightening his muscles around him. Robbie nearly died from the pleasurable but painful sensation that started for him. He screamed Stuart's name as he came and collapsed against the man's back, pressing a small kiss to the man's shoulder.

Grinning, Stuart turned to look at him as he ran his fingers softly through his lover's hair. "I told you role play would be great." He teased leaning over and taking hold of his lovers lips in a gentle kiss.

Robbie mumbled against his lover's lips before moving away. "I'm being serious though, Stuart. Don't do anything like that again at a scene. I was afraid that I'd lose you." He climbed out of the bed to go get a cloth so that he could clean them. When he came back, Stuart stared at his bruised chest and sighed.

"Well how do you think I felt when you decided to be a superhero and dived right in front of me?" He asked laughing as he pressed light kisses against his lovers purple chest, his hand trembling as he thought of the pain he was going through. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Well if that's the treatment I get when I get home, I might be a superhero more often." He teased back running his fingers into Stuart's blonde hair before dragging his head down so that their lips could mate together.

"I love you." Stuart whispered when the kiss broke off and they snuggled together, Robbie covering them with sheets.

Robbie turned to look at him and smiled that silly grin that always made Stuart feel all warm inside, "Not as much as I love you."


End file.
